sutclifffandomcom-20200213-history
Geography
This page organises settings by relative location. Changing place names are listed side by side, but may be approximations only. Names are given as they appear in-text, with corrections noted where necessary. Until a page for a given setting is created, event references are collected here. Useful links: * Archaelogy ** Roman Britain Organisation ** Roman Inscriptions of Britain ** The Princeton Encyclopedia of Classical Sites ** English Heritage ** Roman Legionary Fortresses * Maps ** Digital Atlas of the Roman Empire ** Digital Atlas of Roman and Medieval Civilization ** Topographic-Map.com ** Ordnance Survey Opendata Viewer ** The Agas Map of Early Modern London Britain ROMAN BRITAIN SOUTHERN ENGLAND *Cantii territory | the Kentish Kingdom | Kent **Durovernum | Cantiisburg | Canterbury ***(Sword at Sunset): Capital of Octa Hengestson. ***597 (Dawn Wind): Capital of High King Aethelbert. ***1583 (Brother Dusty-Feet): The company performs at Christmas. **Dubris | Dover ***126 (The Eagle of the Ninth): Port of the 4th Gaulish Auxiliaries. ***c.130 (Outcast): Destination of the 2nd Legion draft convoy. **Durobrivae River | Medway River ***c. 450s (The Lantern Bearers) – Frontline and frontier of Hengest's Saxons and Ambrosius Aurelianus's Britons ***Durobrivae | Rochester, Kent **Rutupiae | Richborough ***292 (The Silver Branch): Saxon Shore fort, HQ of Carausius. ***c. 450 (The Lantern Bearers): HQ of Rhenish cavalry, departure port of Roman troops. ***597 (Dawn Wind) – St. Augustine of Canterbury's camp **Tanatus Island | Hengest's burg | Isle of Thanet *** 292 (The Silver Branch): Hunting marsh, landing place of Saxon agents. *** c. 450 (The Lantern Bearers): Land granted to Hengest and Horsa by Vortigern. *** Ebbesfleet | Ebbsfleet **** 597 (Dawn Wind) – Augustine's landing-place * The Tamesis | Thames valley **The Father of Rivers | Tamesis | Thames **Londinos | Londinium | London ***43 (Song for a Dark Queen) – 2nd Roman-Catuvellauni engagement. ***61 (Song for a Dark Queen, Death of a City) – Sacked by the Iceni. ***587 (Dawn Wind) – Ruled by Ceawlin of Wessex. ***Smithfield ****Saint Bartholomew's Hospital **Verulamium | St. Albans, Hertfordshire ***61 (Song for a Dark Queen): Sacked by the Iceni. **Windsor ***1645 (Simon): February, HQ of the New Model Army **Oxford ***1583 (Brother Dusty-Feet): Destination of Hugh Copplestone. *The North Downs **The Ridgeway **The White Horse Vale ***Badon Hill ****c. 500 (Sword at Sunset): Artos defeats the Saxons under Aelle of Sussex. ***Fortress Hill ****c. 100 (Sun Horse, Moon Horse): The Iceni conquered by the Atrebates. The White Horse constructed. ****c. 500 (Sword at Sunset): Artos crowned Emperor of the West on the White Horse. *The Weald **The Forest of Anderida | Andred's Weald ***292 (The Silver Branch) – Justin and Flavius encounter Carausius en route to Rutupiae. **The Forest of Spinaii / The Forest of Thorns ***126 (The Eagle of the Ninth): Birthplace of Cub. ***c. 500 (Sword at Sunset) – High King Ambrosius killed at stag hunting. *** c. 586 (Dawn Wind) – Owain and Regina surrender to the Saxons. *The South Downs **South Saxon Lands | Sussex ***Arundel ***Anderida | Pevensey ***Bramber & Steyning ***Drem's village | Dean ****c. 900 (Warrior Scarlet): A village of the Golden people. ****The Hill of Gathering | Bramble Hill *****c. 900 (Warrior Scarlet): The Hill of Gathering, behind which the New Spears are made. *****1094 (Knight's Fee): Bramble Hill reputed to contain treasure of pagan king. ***Hastings | Senlac ****1066 (The Shield Ring, Knight's Fee): Norman landing and defeat of King Harold of England. ***Romney Marsh ****1584 (Brother Dusty-Feet) – Pennifeather's Company bewildered in the sea-mist. ****The Rhee Wall *****c. 140s (Outcast) – Constructed by 2nd Augustan legion under chief engineer Justinius. *****1584 (Brother Dusty-Feet) – Constructed in Roman times and still maintained. ***Seals' Island | the Manhood Peninsula (see Dawn Wind, Flame-Coloured Taffeta) ****Cartagena Farm *****1750 (Flame-Coloured Taffeta) – Smuggers' waypost; home of Damaris Crocker. ** The Old Kingdom | Wessex | Hampshire, Wiltshire, Cheshire etc. (see The Lantern Bearers, Sword at Sunset, Dawn Wind) ***Aquae Sulis | Bath ****123 (Rome Builds a Wall): Where old engineers go to die. ****129 (The Eagle of the Ninth): Valaria and Cottia's winter spa. ****c. 147 (Outcast): An acceptable retirement town for superannuated soldiers. ****292 (The Silver Branch): Aunt Honoria's winter spa. ****c. 585 (Dawn Wind): Ruler Farinmail defeated nearby at Dyrham, overrun by Ceawlin of Wessex. ***Calleva of the Atrebates | Calleva Atrebatum | Silchester ***Clausentum | Bitterne, Southampton ****293 (The Silver Branch): Part of Paulinus's sphere of operations. ***Corinium ****c. 585 (Dawn Wind) – British defeated by Ceawlin on Corinium-Aquae Sulis road. ***Cunetio | Marlborough ****c. 472 (The Lantern Bearers): Saxons cross the frontier. ***Deva | Chester, Cheshire ****61 (Song for a Dark Queen) – HQ of the 20th legion. ****(The Bridge-Builders): Androphon and Claudia's former home. ****c. 450s (The Lantern Bearers): The Young Foxes join Ambrosius Aurelianus's army. ****c. 480s-90s (Sword at Sunset) – Supply depot for Artos's Company. ****599 (The Shining Company) – "The City of Legions", a ruin. ***Durinum | Durnovaria | Dorchester, Dorset ****126 (The Eagle of the Ninth): Durinum Nearest legionary base to Isca Dumnoniorum, home of Quintus Hilarion and Rufrius Galarius. ****c. 147 (Outcast): Durinum An acceptable retirement town for superannuated soldiers. **** c. 459 (The Lantern Bearers) – Durnovaria The Treachery of the Long Knives ***Glevum | Gloucester, Gloucestershire ****0– (The Eagle of the Ninth): Uncle Aquila stationed there, aged 22. ****c. 450s (The Lantern Bearers) – Neutral British city through which Ambrosius Aurelianus's forces pass. ****585 (Dawn Wind) – Abandoned after leader Conmail killed in British defeat at Dyrham. ***Guoloph | Nether Wallop, Hampshire ****c. 472 (The Lantern Bearers) – Battle of Guoloph, British victory over Saxons. ****c. 479 (Sword at Sunset) – Battle of Guoloph, British victory over Saxons. ***Limanis ****292 (The Silver Branch): Site of a smithy in Anderida where Flavius and Justin meet Carausius. ***The New Forest ****1100 (The Shield Ring, Knight's Fee): William II murdered. ***Portus Adurni | Portchester ****293 (The Silver Branch): HQ of Paulinus's intelligence ring. ***Noviomagus | Regnum | Cissa's Caster | Chichester ****61 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Direction of Suetonius Paulinu's retreat from Londinium. ****c. 450s (The Lantern Bearers) – Ambrosius Aurelianus's winter camp. ****586 (Dawn Wind) – "Cissa's Caester", deserted. ****1750 (Flame-Coloured Taffeta) – Peter Ballard attends school here. ***Sorviodunum | Salisbury ***Venta Belgarum | Winchester ****c. 456 (The Lantern Bearers): Ambrosius reestablishes Constantine's capital. ****c. 593 (Dawn Wind): Saxons muster north of Venta ****Flavius Aquila farm *****129 (The Eagle of the Ninth): Land granted to M. Flavius Aquila by Roman senate. *****293 (The Silver Branch): 2nd HQ of the Lost Legion. *****341 (Frontier Wolf): Home of A. Flavius Aquila and his mother. *****c. 450 (The Lantern Bearers): Burned by Jute raiders from Tanatus Island. ***Uriconium | Viroconium | Wroxeter, Shropshire ****c. 450s (The Lantern Bearers) – Aquila meets Eugenus ****c. 585 (Dawn Wind) – Ruler Kyndylan killed at battle of Dyrham, abandoned and burned. ****The Virocon ***Wilton ****593 (Dawn Wind) – Capital of Ceawlin of Sussex. ***Wodensbeorg ****593 (Dawn Wind) – Ceawlin of Wessex defeated by Kent, Sussex, and Wales. *Dumnonia | the West Country **Devon ***Uxella ****c. 130 (Outcast): Tribal Dun of the Dumnonii. ***North Devon ****Beric's village *****c. 130 (Outcast): A Roman transport en route to Isca Silurium founders on Killer Rock shoal off Seal Strand. ****The Tor valley *****Bideford ******1534 (The Armourer's House) – Tamsyn Caunter taken to live in London. ******1583 (Brother Dusty-Feet) – Hugh Copplestone runs away from his aunt's farm. *****Torrington ******1644 (Simon): September – Essex's Horse retreats from Battle of Lostwithiel. ******1646 (Simon): February – Battle of Torrington. ***South Devon ****Isca Dumnoniorum | Exeter ****The Tamar River (Blood Feud) **Cornwall ***c. 981 (Blood Feud) – Jestyn leaves his village and heads east of the Tamar. ***1580 (Brother Dusty-Feet) – Peter Copplestone is vicar of a small village. ***1642-6 (Simon) – Supports King Charles in the First Civil War. *East Anglia **Iceni territory | the Northfolk and Southfolk | Norfolk & Suffolk ***61 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Foreclosed by Roman debt-collectors ***Icknield Way **Trinovantes territory | Essex ***c. 0 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Overrun by the Catuvellauni ***Dun Camulus | Camulodunum | Colchester, Essex ****c. 0 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Sacked by the Catuvellauni ****43 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Sacked by the Romans ****61 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Sacked by the Iceni *Naseby, Northhamptonshire **1645 (Simon): Battle of Naseby, June, Parliamentary victory. *Lindum territory | Lincolnshire **79 (Eagle's Egg) – Cordaella and Vedrix emigrate to Eburacum **c. 480-7 (Sword at Sunset) – Cleared of Saxons by Artos's Company CYMRU | WALES * Gwynedd (North Wales) (see The Lantern Bearers, Sword at Sunset, Sword Song) ** Aber of the White Shells | Aber Conwy ** Arfon *** Dynas Pharaon / Dynas Ffaraon | Dinas Emrys, Beddgelert **** c. 450s (The Lantern Bearers) – Winter seat of Ambrosius Aurelianus, prince of Arfon. *** Nant Ffrancon **** 5th century (Sword at Sunset) – Home of Artos. **** 595 (The Shining Company) – Villa of Gerontius. *** Yr Widdfa | Mount Snowden **** c. 480 (Sword at Sunset) – home of Ygerna. ** Canovium | Caerhyn *** The Bridge-Builders – Commands outpost fort and signal tower in Kyndylan's tribal run. ** Coed Gwyn *** c. 501 (Sword at Sunset) – Bedwyr and Guenhumara go into banishment from Artos's court. ** Conwy Bay ** Dragon's Head | Orme's Head *** Gwyn Coed **** 894 (Sword Song) – estate of Angharad of the Flavius Aquila line. ** Môn | Anglesey *** 61 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Druid stronghold reduced by Suetonius Paulinus. ** Rhyfunnog *** 595 (The Shining Company) – Royal Hall of King Urfai. ** Segontium | Caernarfon *** 61 (Song for a Dark Queen) – Roman base for assault on Mon. *** c. 450s (The Lantern Bearers) – Ambrosius Aurelianus's summer base. * Powys ** Geronwy *** 5th century (The Lantern Bearers) – Seat of Vortigern * Burrium | Usk, Monmouthshire ** c. 150s (A Circlet of Oak Leaves) – Aracos's first garrison in Britain. * Isca Silurium | Isca Augusta | Caerleon, South Wales ** 61 (Song for a Dark Queen) – HQ of 2nd legion who fail to reinforce Suetonius Paulinus. ** 126 (The Eagle of the Ninth): HQ of 2nd Augustan legion. Destination of Isca Dumoniorum's relief force. ** c.130 (Outcast): HQ of 2nd Augustan legion, destination of Roman transport foundered on Killer Rock shoal. ** c. 160s (A Circlet of Oak Leaves) – Aracos receives the Corona Civica. ** c. 585 (Dawn Wind) – "City of Legions", refugees of Glevum flee hence. NORTHERN ENGLAND * Brigantes & Parisi territory | Bernicia & Deira | Northumberland & Yorkshire **Catraeth | Catterick, North Yorkshire ***600 (The Shining Company) – Gododdin cavalry defeated by Deiran Saxons. **Corstopitum | Corbridge, Northumberland ***123-4 (Rome Builds a Wall) – Supply depot and HQ of chief engineer of Hadrian's Wall. ***c. 180 (The Mark of the Horse Lord): New provincial Governor hosts celebratory games. ***196 (Traprain Law) – Cavalry auxiliaries pass through basic training here. **Eburacum | York ***79 (Eagle's Egg): HQ of Ninth Hispana. Basilica rising under Agricola's civic building campaign. ***117 (The Eagle of the Ninth): HQ of Ninth Hispana. ***123 (Rome Builds a Wall) – New HQ of Sixth Victrix. ***128 (The Eagle of the Ninth) – HQ of Sixth Victrix, commanded by Claudius Hieronimianus. ***c. 130 (Swallows in the Spring) – HQ of Sixth Victrix, not entirely reclaimed from Ninth Hispana. ***196 (Traprain Law) – Attacked in tribal uprising. ***1070 (The Shield Ring): Norman garrison massacred. ***1644 ("God Be with You") – Surrendered to Parliamentary forces after Battle of Marston Moor. **Marston Moor, North Yorkshire ***1644 (The Rider of the White Horse) – July, battle of Marston Moor, signal Royalist defeat. ***1644 (Simon) – July, battle of Marston Moor, signal Royalist defeat. ***1644 ("God Be With You") – July, battle of Marston Moor, signal Royalist defeat. *Rheged | Cumbria **The Lake Land | the Lake District (see The Shield Ring) ***Butharsmere | Buttermere ****Butharsdale | Butterdale ***Eskdale ****Rafnglas | Ravenglass *****c. 800s (Sword Song) – Founded by Rafn Cedricson. *****1103 (The Shield Ring) – Occupied by Norman forces. ****Bjornsthwaite *****c. 894 (Sword Song) – Broken by Bjarni Sigurdson and Angharad of Wales. *****1103 (The Shield Ring) – Reclaimed by Bjorn Bjornson and Frytha. *Luguvallium | Caer Luil | Carlisle, Cumbria ** 0– (The Eagle of the Ninth) – Uncle Aquila stationed here; Margarita the dog buried. ** 122 (Rome Builds a Wall) – Westermost fort of Hadrian's Wall. ** 286 (The Silver Branch) – Carausius defeated Quintus Bassanius for control of Britain. ** 488 (Sword at Sunset) – Gate to the western road north to Castra Cunetium. ** 600 (The Shining Company) – Prosperous trade town circumvented by the passing Company. ** 1092 (The Shield Ring) – William II kills Earl Gospatric; retaken by Dolfin Gospatricson. Hadrian's Wall * Aesica | Great Chesters, Northumberland ** 293 (The Silver Branch) – Has a thriving lower town in the old frontier vallus. * Cilurnum | "Chilurnium" sic | Walwick Chesters, Northumberland ** 123-4 (Rome Builds a Wall) – Cilurnum Built by Sixth Victrix. ** 128 (The Eagle of the Ninth) – Chilurnium M. Flavius Aquila enters Valentia on Eagle mission. * Magnis on the Wall | Carvoran, Northumberland ** 293 (The Silver Branch): HQ of 8th Cohort of 2nd Legion, commanded by Marcelus Flavius Aquila. * Onnum | Hunnum | Halton Chesters, Northumberland ** 122-7 (Sword at Sunset): Fort, wall, gate built by 20th Valeria Victrix. ** c. 180 (The Mark of the Horse Lord): Phaedrus lives with Midir. ** 384 (The Eagles Fly South) – Troops stripped to fight Gratian in Gaul. ** 387 (The Eagles Fly South) – Theodosius dismantles the obsolete Hadrian's Wall defence system. ** c. 490 (Sword at Sunset): Abandoned. Artos's Company crosses into Valentia. * Segedunum | "Segontium" sic | Wallsend, Tyne & Wear ** 122 (Rome Builds a Wall) – Easternmost fort of Hadrian's Wall. ** 342 (Frontier Wolf): Overrun in Pict invasion. Name confused with Welsh fortress of Segontium. ** 384 (The Eagles Fly South) – Magnus Maximus lands to remove troops from the Wall. * Vercovicium | Borcovicus | Housesteads, Northumberland ** 128 (The Eagle of the Ninth) – M. Flavius Aquila returns from Valentia with Eagle. ** 384 (The Eagles Fly South) – Scythian Archers transferred to Onnum. * Vindobala | Rudchester, Northumberland ** 293 (The Silver Branch) – Has a thriving lower town in the old frontier vallus. VALENTIA * Bodotria estuary | Firth of Forth * Cit Coit Caledon | Caledon Forest * The Cluta | The Clyde ** Castra Cunetium * Votadini territory | Gododdin | Scottish Borders, Lothian, Northumberland ** Castellum | Cramond ** The Long Moss ** Fortress Rock | Dyn Eidin | Edinburgh ** Inveresk ** The Rath of Ferradach Dhu ** Roxburgh, Scottish Borders ** Traprain Law, East Lothian ** Trimontium | Eildon Hills | Newstead, Scottish Borders * Selgovae territory **Guern's rath ** Raven's Law ** Bremenium | Rochester, Northumberland ** Castra Exploratorum | Bewcastle, Cumbria ** The Roaring-Water | River Rede or Coquet ** Habitancum | Risingham, West Woodbury, Northumberland ***342 CE (Frontier Wolf) – HQ of the Second Ordo, Frontier Scouts, abandoned in Pict uprising. *** 600 CE (The Shining Company) – Mustering place of the Gododdin host. * Damnonii territory | Ayr, Lanark, Renfrew, Dumbarton, and Stirling (EOTN) ** Are-Cluta | Dumbarton ** Maglaunus's Dun * Novantae territory | Kirkcudbrightshire and Wigtown (EOTN) *Firth-Clyde line | Northern Wall | Antonine Wall **Unidentified fort (117, The Eagle of the Ninth) – Ninth Legion overrun by Caledonian tribes. ** Credigone *** 180s (The Mark of the Horse Lord): HQ of Frontier Scouts. *** 280 (Frontier Scout): Station of L. Calpurnius V. *** 342 (Frontier Wolf): Ruined. A. Flavius Aquila kills his wolf here. ** Theodosia *** 79 (Eagle's Egg): Built to supply Agricola's Caledonian campaign. *** 180s (The Mark of the Horse Lord): Manned by Frontier Scouts. Refuge of Liadhan of the Dalriadain. *Drumfyvie **1137 (Duncan the Red) – Created a Royal Burgh by King David. **1139 (The Red Sheriff) – Maitlands sworn in as hereditary sheriffs. **1314 (The Man Who Liked a Peaceful Life) – Drumfyvie Castle retaken from Edward II of England. **1443 (The Pest Comes to Drumfyvie) – Drumfyvie imposes plague quarantine. **1513 (The Man-at-Arms) – Drumfyvie levies suffer heavy losses at the Battle of Flodden Field. **1589 (Witch Hunt!) – First epidemic of Sweating Sickness; witch trial. **1638 (We Sign the Covenant) – Citizens sign the National Covenant in the presence of the Earl of Montrose. CALEDONIA | ALBU * The Great Glen * Inchtuthil * Killiecrankie * River Tava * Mons Graupius * Epidii territory | Earra-Ghyll | Dalriada | Argyll and Bute (see The Mark of the Horse Lord) **The Cave of the Hunter **Cruachan | Ben Nevis **Dun Monaidh | Dunadd **The Glen of the Chariot-Crossing | Crinan ford ? ***post-100 BCE (The Changeling) – Chief Conon of the Epidi adopts Tethra of the Little Dark People. ***c. 180s (The Mark of the Horse Lord) – Midir of the Dalriadain washed up attempted assassination. **Glen Croe **The Loch of Many Islets | Loch Abha | Loch Awe ***Dun of the Seal Clan **Loch Lomond **Loch Ruel ***The Eastern and Western Kyles of Bute **Loch of the Swans ** The Place of Life *** 117-128 (The Eagle of the Ninth) – The Ninth Legion's standard held in the tomb-chamber. *** 180s (The Mark of the Horse Lord) – Phaedrus crowned. *The Island Seas **The Western Isles (see Sword Song) ***Bute ****The Dark Islet ***Mull ****Ben Mhor ****Calf Island ****Iona **The Outer Isles | the Hebrides ***Barra *Pictland (see Sword Song) **Caithness ***The Ness of the Turning | Cape Wrath ***Duncansby **Sutherland ***Dornoch Firth *Orkney **Mainland ***Skara Brae HIBERNIA | ERIN | IRELAND *Belfast Lough **890s (Sword Song) – Fleet base of Evynd Easterner *Connacht | Connaught *Clontarf **1014 (The Shield Ring): Battle of Clontarf. *Laighin | Leinster **3rd century (The Silver Branch) – Birthplace of Carausius. **Dublin ***890s (Sword Song) – Capital of King Halfdan. ***986 (Blood Feud) – First and largest of the Norse settlements in Ireland, subject to the Irish king. *Roscommon **600 (The Shining Company) – Legendarily covered in mist by a druid. *Tara **292 (The Silver Branch) – seat of the high king of Erin. **986 (Blood Feud) – Capital of King Malachy. Europe Scandinavia & the North Atlantic *Iceland **890s (Sword Song) – Aud the Deep-Minded and the sea-lords of Barra emigrate from Scotland. *Juteland | Jutland, Denmark (see The Lantern Bearers, Blood Feud) **Gundasfjord **Hakisfjord **High Ness **Sitricstead ***980s (Blood Feud) – Home of Thormod Sitricson. **Sunfirth **Ullasfjord ***c. 450-4 (The Lantern Bearers) – Aquila is thrall to Bruni. *The North Islands | the Faroes *Norway **880s-90s (Sword Song) – Homeland of Bjarni Sigurdson, unified by Harald Fairhair whether it likes it or not. **Rogaland *Thule | Greenland? **1160 (Midsummer Fair) – Once visited by a Norwegian fur trader, who claims it is inhabited by wizards. Western Europe *Belgium | Belgica **340s (Frontier Wolf) – Destination of the 1st Attacotti Frontier Scouts. *France | Gaul (see Knight's Fee, Bonnie Dundee) **Armorica | Brittany | Bretagne ***c. 380s (Dawn Wind) – Magnus Maximus planted a veterans' colony. ***c. 460s (Sword at Sunset) – Bedwyr born. **Nicaea | Nice ***290s (The Silver Branch) – Hometown of Justin, his grandfather's retirement spot. **Normandy ***Barfleur ****1105 (Knight's Fee) – Army of Henry of England lands. ***Bec Abbey ****1091 (The Shield Ring) – Former school of Haethcyn. ****1094 (Knight's Fee) – Former school of Herluin, Richard d'Aguillon. ***Belleme ****1094 (Knight's Fee) – Seat of Robert de Belleme ***Domfront ****1094 (Knight's Fee) – Seat of Henry of Coutances. ***Gesoriacum | Boulogne-sur-Mer ****292 (The Silver Branch) – Ex-possession of Carausius of Britain, site of a lighthouse. ***Tenchebrai | Tinchebrai ****1106 (Knight's Fee) – Battle of Tenchebrai, Henry I of England victory over Robert of Normandy. **Rousillon | Pyrenees-Orientales ***Perpignan *Italy (see Outcast) **The Alban Hills **The Apennines **The Aurelian Way **The Clodian Way **Etruria ***Clusium ****Aquila farm: c. 118 (The Eagle of the Ninth): sold **Ostia **Rimini **Rome ***The Flaminian Way ***The gardens of Lucullus ***The Mamertine prison ***The Suburra ***The Viminal Hill **Sicily ***Syracuse *Germany | Germania **Abusina | Eining, Bavaria **The Boar's Back **Colonia Agrippina | Cologne **The Danubius | the Danube **Castra Regina | Regensburg ***123 (Rome Builds a Wall) – L. Calpurnius II's former posting. ***341 (Frontier Wolf) – Provincial capital; commander of Abusina called there previous to Marcomanni revolt. **The Rhenus | The Rhine *The Netherlands **Utrecht *Spain **Catalonia **Saragossa | Zaragoza Eastern Europe *Constantinople | Miklagard | Byzantium **600 (The Shining Company) – Prosper and Cynan go to join the Emperor's bodyguard. **886 (Sword Song) – Destination for Norse traders, reputedly paved with gold. **988 (Blood Feud) – Khan Vladimir allies with Basil II. *Dacia **c. 140 (Outcast) – Army posting of Beric's would-be purchaser. **150 (Outpost Fortress) – Homeland of the Dacian cavalry. *Greece (see The Truce of the Games (A Crown of Wild Olive)) **Arcadia ***415 BCE (The Flowers of Adonis) – Home of Arcadius's father. ***180s CE (The Mark of the Horse Lord) – Home of Phaedrus's father, Ulixes the wine importer. **Athens **Corinth **Megara **Olympia, Elis ***412 BCE (The Truce of the Games (A Crown of Wild Olive)) – Amyntas and Leon compete in the Olympic Games. **Sparta **Thrace *Kiev **987 (Blood Feud) – Ruled by Khan Vladimir. Eastern Mediterranean *Anatolia **Antioch **Dorylaeum **Nicaea | Iznik *Egypt **123 (Rome Builds a Wall) – Future legateship of Felix of the Asturian cavalry. **128 (The Eagle of the Ninth) – Home of Claudius Hieronimianus **1807 (Blood and Sand) – Ruled by Albanian Ottomans. *Judaea **Beersheba ***291-2 (The Silver Branch) – Justin's apprenticeship with 10th Fretensis. **Jerusalem ***128 (The Eagle of the Ninth) – Former posting of Uncle Aquila and Claudius Hieronimianus. *Syria Category:Indexes